The present invention proposes to dispense a substance from a container filled with a single portion of a substance. The container comprises a preformed deformable body, preferably made of sheet material, defining a filling cavity which body has an opening and an integral planar circumferential rim at least partly surrounding said opening, which opening is closed by a cover sheet which is sealed to the circumferential rim by means of a sealing seam.
According to the invention the substance, e.g. syrup for a soft drink or substance for coffee or other drinks is dispensed directly from the container into a serving container, e.g. a cup or a bottle. Also the water is dispensed into the serving container such that mixing takes place in the serving container thereby preventing the contamination of the dispensing apparatus with the substance.